Season 3
– | network = Fox | prevseason = Season 2 | nextseason = Season 4 | prev = | next = }} :"To stop a weapon that has no cure... You need a man who knows no limits." :— Season 3 promotion '''Season 3' of 24 premiered in the United States on on the Fox Network with a commercial-free presentation sponsored by Ford (as with Season 2). 24: Season Three was released on DVD in the US and Canada on . Summary This time, another day begins for Jack Bauer as bioterrorists are attempting to release viral capsules into Los Angeles and eventually throughout the United States. President Palmer must deal with a scandal as he seeks re-election against a Republican senator, John Keeler. Jack is again thrust into action as he tries to tie Ramon Salazar to the viral threat; however, presumed-dead Operation Nightfall operative Stephen Saunders turns out to be the mastermind behind the release of the Cordilla virus. Timeline Day 3 begins at 1:00pm PDT (4:00pm EDT) on a Thursday, taking place 3 years after Day 2 and 4 years and 6 months after Day 1. It is likely Day 3 takes place in late September, around the time that the first presidential debates are held in election years in the United States. 24: The Game takes place in-between this season and Season 2. Format The overall storyline of this season revolves around attempts by CTU to safely contain the Cordilla virus. The season can essentially be broken up into two acts: #The first act revolves around a complex sting operation that culminates in drug kingpin Ramon Salazar being released from prison to allow Jack Bauer to gain his trust, so that he can investigate a bioterrorist in Mexico selling the virus to Salazar's crime syndicate. The main antagonists in this act are Michael Amador, Ramon Salazar, Hector Salazar, and Nina Myers. (1:00pm–1:00am) #During the second act, CTU tracks down the real purchaser of the virus who uses it during his call to vengeance against the United States for abandoning him on a covert mission. The main antagonists in this act are Stephen Saunders and his group, including Marcus Alvers and Arthur Rabens. (1:00am–1:00pm) Major subplots * Jack Bauer must withdraw from a heroin addiction he took to secure a cover with the Salazars. * Three new major agents have joined CTU since Day 2; Kim Bauer, given the job by her father so that he could retain contact with her and keep her safe; Gael Ortega, an analyst working as a triple-agent; and Chase Edmunds, who is dating Kim. * Sherry Palmer complicates matters as David seeks reelection amid political scandal, with his brother Wayne now working as his right-hand assistant. * Jack unexpectedly encounters Nina Myers, the murderer of his wife, who is the Salazars' rival bidder in Mexico. * The rapid deterioration of the target of the first bio attack, the Chandler Plaza Hotel. * The mastermind has an Achilles' heel: his daughter, attending college in California. Her capture prompts him to hold someone very close to Tony Almeida hostage, and Tony is now forced to decide to either make a sacrifice or lose the only leverage against the terrorist. Impacts on future seasons * Chloe O'Brian joins CTU. * The deaths of Nina Myers, Sherry Palmer and Ryan Chappelle, who've been significant characters since Season 1. * Tony Almeida is arrested for treason for helping a key suspect escape from custody. He is released by Day 4, but is unemployed and divorced by then. * President David Palmer decides not to run for re-election, allowing his competitor to win the election and become president by Day 4. Cast , Dennis Haysbert, Kiefer Sutherland, Reiko Aylesworth, Carlos Bernard and James Badge Dale]] :Main article: Season 3 cast :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 3 Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (24 episodes) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (24 episodes) * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (24 episodes) * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds (24 episodes) * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (24 episodes) Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (10 episodes) Guest starring * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer (24 episodes) * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman (23 episodes) * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega (14 episodes) * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (14 episodes) * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar (12 episodes) * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar (12 episodes) * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez (11 episodes) * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders (10 episodes) * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador (9 episodes) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (9 episodes) * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard (8 episodes) * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken (7 episodes) * Christina Chang as Sunny Macer (6 episodes) * Jamie McShane as Jerry Whitehorn (6 episodes) * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler (6 episodes) * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer (6 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers (5 episodes) * Agnes Bruckner as Linda (5 episodes) * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders (5 episodes) * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan (5 episodes) * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind (4 episodes) * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken (4 episodes) * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer (4 episodes) * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips (4 episodes) * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon (3 episodes) * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (3 episodes) * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott (1 episode) * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner (1 episode) * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers (6 episodes) Episodes See also * Day 3 antagonists * Unnamed Day 3 characters * DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 | nextseason=Season 4 | lastday= | nextday= }} Nl:Seizoen 3 3 Category:Day 3